


Break me down

by Not_like_other_humans23



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Cal Kestis, Dark Cal Kestis, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Obsessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_like_other_humans23/pseuds/Not_like_other_humans23
Summary: You have been laying low for years managing to avoid the Empire by concealing your true nature. but when an out of control pod racer forces your hand. You are exposed Hunted down and taken by an Inquisitor named the 11th brother.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Reader, Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. A dangerous encounter

The sun on Tatooine always hurt your eyes you kind of hated the dry wasteland. It is very much different from the cold planet you grew up on and from the place you live now the dark Woods of kashyyyk. where you hunt the dangerous beasts that lurk there and bring their pelts to the Tatooine market to be sold.

The Phillak was popular people liked to use it for their beds. You have already sold 3 today and it was only noon. Just 4 more to go and you can get a bite to eat and head back to your small one man ship parked a few miles outside of town to get some shut eye before heading back to kashyyyk. You let out a sigh becoming irritated with the heat pulling up the hood on your black cloak shawl. When you hear a scream in the distance you look up to see a mother and her baby cowering in fear bracing for impact as a pod racer comes at them full speed .

The man driving desperately trying to turn but to no avail. The rig is out of control your heart beats faster and faster as you watch the machine get closer and closer to the pair. The people in the market look on horrified helpless to stop it.

A resounding gasp can be heard just before the racer hits. The woman whimpers tightly holding her baby squeezing her eyes shut body turned in an effort to take the brunt of the force. But after a few seconds too long pass she opens her eyes and turns her head.

The racer is there practically touching her back but it isn’t moving the jets are going but it isn’t moving. Your hand is held up but hidden under you cloak the sound of bending steel rings through the silence as you being to ball your hand up into a fist crushing the back Jets causing the machine to fall to the ground. The woman falls to her knees and beings to cry kissing her baby on the head over and over again.

A man runs over and hugs onto them both. While the driver stairs at the back of his racer scratching his head. You pull your hood over you head a little more hiding your face trying your best not to stick out.

**_Sorry father_ **

**_**I**_ _ **couldn’t let a baby get hurt**_ _**you of all people would understand right?**_**

****

Besides such a small amount I’m sure it will go unnoticed the empires got more important things to deal with.

****

The day passed slowly after that sales seemed to slow down it took a few hours to sell your last pelt it was well after dark when you finally sold it. You wander into the pub nearby for a pint and a bowl of soup. You make yourself comfortable at a table by the door digging into your food as soon as you get it.

****

Not bothering to try it first you already know it was good you frequent this place often. So often that you the bartender Merv and the regular patrons have become friendly. You finish your food and drink then as you go to look up to wave goodbye to Merv a figure dressed in black enters the room the air becomes thick as their heavy boots click off the ffloorboards

****

They walk past you stopping in the middle of the room. You couldn’t see the front of the person but you didn’t need to the back of the black helmet tells you all you need to know. _**The Empire**_

****

“it has come to our attention” the voice coming out of the helmet sounds robotic but distinctly male “that there might be a Jedi among you” you roll your eyes as you pull up your hood.

****

“A Jodi?” Merv asks baffled by the insinuation.

****

“There was an incident today with a pod racers Jets being crushed by an invisible force before it could hit a mother and her child” the man says in a flat tone.

****

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_ you sigh to yourself slowly creeping out of your seat and begin towards the door. Marv catches you out of the corner of his eye and the look on his face is telling you that he has put two and two together. You put your finger up to your mouth asking him not to draw attention to you.

****

“Jedi I’m not sure about that” Merv says to the man “but everyone was sure grateful that the pod was such a piece of crap that it broke down before it could hit that poor lady and her little one.” you are almost out the door when you hear

****

“where do you think you’re going?” you turn your head back around to see that the man is addressing you. You are silent for a second

****

“sorry didn’t know we had to stay.” You reply “I was going to head to bed.” The red light stretching across the front of the helmet feels like it’s burning a hole into you. Making your body tense up.

****

“No your coming with me!” the man demands

****

“nah” you quickly retort “my dad told me not to get in stranger’s ships” you chirp shrugging your shoulders. He advances towards forward you mouth to Marv to duck. Then you grab your blaster off your hip and fire it at him. Just missing his helmet by a hair. It distracts him long enough for you to dash out the door and begin to Sprint out of town. He quickly rebounds taking off after you.

****

He’s fast it doesn’t take him very long to catch up. You mentally kick yourself for slacking off on your training the past week. You finally make it outside of town _**not much further**_ you tell yourself. Legs beginning to scream as you push them to their limit. "where is that damn runners high everyone’s always talking about" you whine to yourself.

****

“Enough!” you hear the man yell and your body stops and lifts off the ground a couple feet. You huff as he slowly approaches you from behind.

****

“excuse me Mr Inquisitor I think you might have the wrong person. How about you let me down and we talk about it.” You sarcastically hiss. He walks around to the front of you observing your demeanor before dropping you to your knees.

****

“Ow!” you yell “that is no way to treat a lady!” he grabs onto the front of your hood and throws it back. He is still for a second after that just standing there staring down at you through that menacing helmet of his. Then you hear him begin to laugh

****

“cute and sassy aren’t you just the whole package what fun!!” his tone is sinister the implication sends chills down your spine.

****

“I’m flattered but” you begin to say as you wipe one leg out from under you and launch it into the side of his ankles. His body falls to the ground while you get up and start running again. “I’m not really into Mass murderers you understand right?”

****

You hear him laugh again followed by the distinct sound of a saber igniting.

****

“Oh but sweetheart we’d be so good together!”

****

you turn around yup there it is a crimson saber. “Damn it” you whisper under your breath. “Alright man I’m going to help you out and let you know your coming on a little to strong.” you tell him backing up while he moves forward.

****

“But I heard women like assertive men” he jokes “guess not” he snaps violently swinging his saber at you swiftly you dodge out of the way and it smacks off the ground. He rebounds coming at you with a storm of deadly skilled strikes that you narrowly avoid. Knowing you can’t dodge the blows forever your hand reaches around to the back of your belt. The flash is blinding as his saber meets the steal of your extendable staff.

****

“Mandalorian steel?” he questions

****

“you know it baby” you bark your foot making contact with his chest kicking him back. He keeps his balance as his feet slide across the dirt.

****

“No saber?” he asks as you both circle each other

****

“don’t need one” you smile spinning the piece of steel around your hand. He chuckles.

****

“we shall see.” Then he moves in for another batch of aggressive swings you block almost all of them. But he manages to lightly strike the side of your arm and the back of your leg the pain is awful and distracting his fist connects with your face and you stumble back.

****

Your expression contorts with confusion as you look at him.

****

“I need you in one piece” he says

****

“oh?” You laugh “well allow me to make that as difficult as possible for you” you snap moving in this time with your own onslaught of attacks. He’s quick blocking every swing but he is beginning to get sloppy stamina probably waning. He fails to block once and the piece of steel comes down hard on his helmet smashing the right side of the demonic looking thing. He dashes back and you see a human eye looking out from the crack. He rips off the damaged gear and throws it to the ground. His eyes are green and piercing into yours with a mix of rage and amusement.

****

“Oh” you pout “you’re not mad are you?”

****

he smirks “you know I’m really trying not to break my new toy but this game is becoming irritating.”

****

“I’m real sorry about that” you spit as you lunge at him again. But this time he puts his hand up stopping you. Then he pulls your body to him stocking in close getting in your face.

****

“Who trained you!?” he asks

****

“I don’t know what your talking about” you bite back averting your eyes away from his.

****

“Doesn’t matter we’ll get it out of you.”

****

“You can just kill me now because I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

****

“no?” he turns his lip down pretending to be sad then roughly grabs you by the face forcing you to make eye contact with him. “What if I told you” he begins in a cold tone “if you don’t come with me I’m going to go back to that bar and kill everyone in it.” Your stomach drops to your feet.

****

“Don’t!” You cry he moves in closer grinning “Well?” He whispers waiting for your answer. You cast your eyes down and suck in a deep breath I’ll go you tell him sounding defeated. With his hand still on your face he lifts it up forcing you to look at him once again.

****

“Good girl” he hums eyes searching all around your features then his other hand comes up and everything goes dark.

****


	2. Echoes of the past

The snow weighed down your feet slowing your pace as you ran across the plains. Eventually reaching a small opening in the side of a large Clift. You squeeze your body through .The ground on the other was covered by beautiful blue ice leading down another small hole. Without stopping to watch where you’re going you slide down the slippery surface through the crack. you pop out of the other end to an ice covered cave with a small ship sitting in the middle. Finally your movements slow down as you approach the machine. Dropping to your knees. Tears begin to pour from your eyes “father” a choked sob leaves your throat and you begin to hysterically cry. Salty tears drip down your face and melt into the snow.

“ _ **Wake up girl!**_ ” you hear a voice whisper in your ear. All at once your body tenses up and you go silent. “ _ **Wake up?**_ " You repeat looking around your eyes scanning the area. They land on a dark spot in the corner of the cave. Your orbs fix on it you’re glare piercing through the shadows. An Intense minute passes then a angry disembodied voice loudly booms through the space “GET OUT!”

“Ahhhhhh!!!” you hear a high pitch scream and your eyes shoot open in time to see what looked like a female Dowutin stumble backwards holding their head then colliding with a dark steel wall.

“What happened?” another female voice questions you look up and see a smaller figure standing on the other side of a red laser wall. By the look of the outfits you surmised that they were both inquisitors.

“I don’t know!!” the Dowutin snaps “the little rat just caught me off guard”

you turn your head from the female outside the wall back to the Dowutin. She looks down at you and you narrow your eyes at her then smirk. She grits her teeth and rings up her fist “you little!!” She growls while preparing to jump at you. Someone quickly moves between you both

“don’t!” He barks at the Dowutin you recognize him by his red hair color it’s the same man you fought with earlier. You didn't even realize he was here.

“Step aside brother!” She snarls at him getting more angry by the second.

“No” he bites back she snarls at him again. “We can’t use her if you rip her apart! besides” he turns around and looks down at you “this one’s mine” she squeezes her fist tighter.

“He’s right sister” the female outside folds her arms across her rib cage “now come” the Dowutin complies with without argument the laser Gate disappears and the Dowutin steps out then it comes back on. “Remember brother” she looks back at the redhead “you have a year to turn her or we will kill her”

“of course sister” he replies “if she isn’t one of us by then I will gladly do it myself.” She is silent as she walks away disappearing down a set of steps. Leaving the redhead and yourself alone in what you guessed was a containment cell. He smiles crouching down to your level as you slowly lean your body further back in an effort to keep some distance. Useless your already tight to the wall. “But I’m sure we will be the best of friends by then.” He States a matter of factory in a menacing voice reaching out his gloved hand towards your face. But you swiftly bat it away.

“Damn man you ever hear of personal space” you bark.

His eyes seem to go dark has he stares at you then abruptly he garbs you by the throat slamming your head against the wall and sliding your body up bringing you to your feet. “kriff!” you Yelp as his grip ever so slightly compresses your airway. He Leans his body in close pushing it up against you. Tightly pressing you between himself and the wall. His breath fan across your neck the sensation causing your skin to break out into goosebumps.

“Don’t think just because you’re cute” his low gravelly voice vibrates into your earlobe “that I won’t hesitate to separate your head from your shoulders” he slowly moves his mouth away from you ear and around to the front of your face. Dipping his head low so he can fix his eyes onto yours. You draw your jaw tight and glare back at him.

“So defiant” he smiles moving in even closer. He is to close your noses are practically touching you ball your hands into tight fists ready to jab him in the guts but then you loosen them.

 _ **You can’t escape if you die here**_. He seems to pick up on your submission

“good girl” he’s silently chuckles “we will be spending a lot of time together” his voice lowers into a whisper as his eyes scan your face over and over again. Orbs quickly dodging all around your features from your eyes to your cheeks to your lips. “let’s try to get along okay?”

he then releases your throat and you slide back down to the floor. Silence falls between you both as he turns letting down the laser wall and stepping outside your cell. He looks down at you one last time you see him do it out of your peripheral but you keep your eyes casted down. Then the door comes back up locking you inside as he walks away.

* * *

Time passes slowly you’ve lost track of it honestly. Has it been a few days or a week? You haven’t had any food only a small amount of water every so often. Your guess was they were trying to starve you. Trying to break your body so they can dig into your mind. You made sure to keep your composer you’ve been hungry before food was sometimes scarce on your home planet you could hold out a little longer.

The man with the red hair comes at least once a day to talk your ears off or grill you for information about yourself. He was particularly interested in your name you have heard the guards refer to him as the 11th brother. What a stupid name you recall thinking to yourself. Sometimes you engage with him but most days you just ignored him. Today though the feeling of irritation that comes with hunger begins to creep in. The sound of the wall going down rings in your ears you keep your eyes forward. He lazily walks in your sightline leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor heavily sighing.

“Tell me your name!” he demands his demeanor much different from his regular happily antagonistic joking self. You can hear it in his voice he’s fed up.

“No!” you bark the hunger got you feeling like you could literally rip someone’s head off. He moves fast pulling off his glove and charging at you. “What are you doing!!” you yell as he pins you down and wrapping his hand around the bracelet on your wrist. “What did I say about personal space!!” you hiss at him but he isn’t listening his eyes look clouded over like his mind was else where. Glancing down at your hands and immediately kick him away.

A Psychometry user! Your father had taught you about this ability years ago. From your understanding it was a rare gift something a force sensitive had to be born with and is not something you can achieve through training. Amazing never had you thought you'd meet someone in your lifetime that could use it. But as intrigued as you are by this man's rare talent the real question is. 

_**How much did he get!?!?**_ you worryingly ask yourself grinding your teeth together. He sits back up and blinks at you few times. “How much?” you ask

“not much” he relaxes his posture “(y/n)” you flinch at the sound of your name coming out of his mouth. He pretends to pout “awe don’t be mad your getting a new name anyways” he smiles “so it’s not like it matters if I know this one.”

“If it doesn’t matter why did you need to know it?” you growl at him but he ignores your question and just stares at you while you stare off into space. Disassociating from the situation mind becoming hazy getting worked up burned energy that you didn’t have. 

“Come on don’t be like that” he whines “if it makes you feel any better I’ll tell you what my name was.” You continue to look off to the side ears now buzzing and black specks start to flood your vision. “It was Cal!” He whispers “now we’re even” your head rotates towards him eyes squinting into slits trying to see his face

“Cal” you softly whimper then your feel your body hit off the floor as your consciousness slips away.

* * *

When you begin to wake up you find that you can’t move your arms. Your eyes snap open to find that you can’t move them because they’re strapped down along with your legs and feet. Your take notice of two steel panels in front of you and two long Sharp pieces of metal turned in towards your head. The man you now know as Cal is standing in front of a control panel. “What are yo—” your words falter but they get his attention. He whips his head up looking at you.

“your awake!” he walks over to you then pets you on the hand your lips pull into a tight line as you stare down at him face full of contempt “(y/n)! Don't look at me like you'll make me upset” he sighs you scoff at him. “Be excited! this is the beginning of your Journey to becoming one of us” he chirps.

“Kriff you!!” you scream at him His face becomes serious as he presses a few buttons. The two steel panels move up to your body then it seizes up with a horrible pain that rips throw your entire being. It was like nothing you have ever felt before your back arches off of the chair you grit your teeth trying to power through.

The machine stops “you know” he says “you can make this easier on yourself and just give in. You take a few deep breaths then start laughing hysterically.

“I’m going to kriffing kill you” Your voice is strained and bitter. He smiles.

“that’s the spirit!” then turns the chair back on. Your body is so weak from hunger it doesn’t take you long to pass out.

* * *

When you next open your eyes you are laying on something soft quickly you pop up but your arms give out and you fall back down a hiss leaves your lips everything hurts.

“You’ll be staying here from now on” you hear a man’s voice say. turning your head to look across the room you see Cal sitting there on a black bench that extends out and runs parallel with the wall. “It’s still a cell it’s just a better cell with a bed and a bathroom” you draw your eyebrows together and stare at him.

“Shower” you managed to breathe out. He stands up and walks to the back wall hitting a button a narrow door slides open. Revealing a very small restroom. taking a deep breath you push yourself up then slide off the bed onto your feet your legs are wobbly but you managed to stay upright. Peering into the bathroom you realize there is almost no space. Sighing you undo the top button on your black pants and slide them down your legs.

“What are you doing?” Cal quietly asks

“do you really expect me to be able to get undressed in there a child probably couldn’t get undressed in there.” You bark at him pulling down the zipper on your black leotard bodysuit then pushing it to your feet exposing your body for a brief second you can feel his eyes on you so hastily you squeeze yourself into the bathroom and shut the door.

The water is painful as it hits off your muscles you try to make it a quick wash all you want to do is sleep. Tomorrow will definitely be another day of the chair you rub your hand down your face wishing you could be free of this hell. Reaching out you garb the towel hung on the Wall straight across from the shower. Stepping out you wrap it around your body then hit the button to the door walking back into the room. Cal is still there you give him a look

“you needed new clothes to put on” he points to the bed where they are laying “so I brought you some” you walk to the bed turning back on to him tying the towel around your chest. Then you pick up the black jumpsuit and put your feet through the legs one at a time once you pull it up passed your bottom you then let the towel drop to the floor exposing your entire back. “Where did those scars come from?” you hear Cal ask from behind you. Referring to the 3 large light pink marks running diagonal down your back. Starting at your shoulder blade and ending at your side just before your hip.

“It’s rude to stare” you mumble pulling your arm through the right sleeve.

“Was it the Wampa?” his question makes you stop. Then you pull your other arm through the left sleeve and zip up the snug suit.

“It’s rude to go poking around in people’s past without permission.” You growl turning your head and staring daggers at him.

“Tell me about it!”

"no" you roll your eyes and crawl onto the bed.

“If you don’t tell me I’ll just take the information from you while you sleep.” He threatens you huff

“didn’t you see it already when you invaded my privacy!” You snap

“no!” he bites back “you broke the connection” 

“good” you say leaning back against the wall.

“Did your father really leave you there?” he asks from the bench

“yes” you yawn

“why?” He looks at you with a curious expression.

“To kill the Wampa obviously”

“he left a child armed with just a small knife alone to kill a Wampa?” he recaps in a disbelieving tone 

“yes” you respond in an irritated voice.

“Did you?” he asks you look down at the white braided bracelet 

“I did” you smile remembering how proud your father was of you that day.

“How?”

“I stabbed it in the eye the blade was long enough to make the blow fatal.” He folds his arms over his chest

“was he trying to get you killed?” Your eyes look back to him

“he was trying to teach me how to survive ” You flatly say “he had this insane notion that one day my life would be in danger. Isn't that crazy?" You sigh “why am I even talking to you about this?” You say more to yourself then him. “Just go leave me alone” you whine closing your eyes feeling exhausted. Not even noticing him stalk up on you until the loud sound of him hitting the wall next to your head startles you.

“What makes you think you can talk to me that way?” he snarls one leg kneeled up on the small bed almost between both of yours. His arms on either side of your head boxing you in. Unfazed by his cold tone you scowl back at him. He moves his right hand to the back of your neck creeping it up into your hair then harshly pulling on it jolting your head back.

He then lowers his face down getting in close you try to move away but his grip on your hair is to tight.

“you need” he begins to say with his eyes low fixed onto your mouth “to watch” he brings his thumb up to your lip and slowly drags it across the pink flesh .“Your mouth” you stay silent and just sit there continuing to glare up at him. He smiles slightly turning your head to the side and rubbing his cheek along yours while whispering into your ear.

“I’ll see you in a few hours” his voice is sinister. The sound of it makes your blood run cold. He releases your hair and slides off the bed silently moving over to the scanner putting his hand on it you hear the heavy doors unlock then open. Sweet dreams he grins walking out of the room.


	3. Just talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are going to be rewrites I didn't like them

See you he did again and again he came for you. Strapping you into that damn chair day after day week after week the pain feels worse and worse every time. Sending your body into violent convulsions that are so hard your most recent go in it left you with a cracked rib and a broken wrist. He won’t treat your injuries after all that is the point pain until you break. Every night Cal comes to your cell afterwards and sits on the bench for a little while. Sometimes he talks sometimes he just stares at you in silence as you stare back body black and blue.

When he first started coming he would make jokes and act antagonistic saying things to get a reaction out of you. He seemed to enjoy the back and forth the two of you had. Taking great pleasure in irritating you. As time dragged on and your appearance started to become more and more ragged his cocky smirk started to turn into a stoic expression. He would still talk but his tone had become cold and flat. As you look across the room at his pale face you can’t help but notice how innocent he appears with his shinny green eyes and soft looking skin the inconsistency on the surface to be found are a few scars one across his nose and another small one on top of his eyebrow and a larger one on the side of his face continuing down onto his neck. The angry red tracks looked beautiful in contrast with his Paper white skin. Never would you say it out loud but he is quite handsome then on the other hand he had a boyish charm about him.

He must only be in his early twenties.

“Cal?” you say in a quiet voice his slumped over head perks up as he gazes at you with a look of surprise on his face. Never have you in the 2 months you’ve been there initiated a conversation with him. It’s always him trying to get you to talk sometimes you do. As much as you disliked him talking distracted your mind from the pain.

“yes?” he hesitantly replies with a painful moan you rotate your body to face him leaning your back flat against the wall.

“how old are you?” he knits his eyebrows together “why?” You shrug your shoulders “just wondering it’s 16 right?” his mouth turns down as he shoots you an irritated stare.

“16?” he snaps “this whole time you thought I was 16?”

“your not?” you say in a pretend surprised voice. He scoffs

“I’m 23” 

“awe I thought so” you say leaning your head back. He looks at you confused

“but you just said-” he narrows his eyes “nice to see you still have a little bit of wit left in you.”

“It’s not wit your just easy to read therefore easy to fool” you say sounding smug. He uncharacteristically smiles

“is that so” 

“that is so” you smirk back at him.

“Now you have to tell me how old you are” you bend a brow at him.

“68”

“your hilarious” he sighs “tell me it’s only fair”

“oh we’re being fair now are we?” you say “Then you won’t mind letting me out of this cell to walk around as I please like you it’s only fair” he laughs for a brief second

“how about you tell me your age and I don’t break your other wrist.” you huff

“well” you sigh eyes fixed on the ceiling. “sir you drive a hard bargain but I’d like to keep my wrist intact I kind of need it” you say cradling your broken limb with your other hand. “I’m 22 I think possibly almost 23”

“possibly you don’t know?” He says sounding confused.

Bringing your head back down you stare across at him “tell me did you see my father when you looked into my past?” you ask him he shakes his head

“no just a black hooded figure” he replies that makes sense if he had he would have had more questions.

“I’m a foundling as the mandalorians would say” he shifts his weight forward laying his elbows on top of his knees

“he adopted you?” he asks

“he did” you reply “took me out of my mother’s dead arms. He figured I was about 6 months old” you smile remembering your hand in his as he took you to the night market to buy a cloak. A thing he had done every year on the same day since you were two. It’s a nice but painful memory you missed him dearly. He would have gotten out of here by now! 2 months ha they couldn't hold him for a day he would rip his way out of this hell hole living a trail of corpses behind him. That thought made you feel like a failure did he teach you for nothing? Was his time wasted on you?

Breathing out a sad sigh you look over to Cal who’s eyes are locked on you expression seemingly very engaged in the words you are saying. he slightly nods his head urging you to continue your story. your lips press into a thin line as you keep them closed stopping the conversation. His face appears to drop

“it always ends like” he stands then looks down at you “you know talking to me won’t kill you” you stare back at him then down at your broken wrist

“ I beg to differ.”


	4. Sorry for your loss

Head throbbing feet dragging across the floor with every step you take. As you head down the long corridor. The cuffs on your arms feel like they weigh a 300 lbs you wish you could crawl out of your own skin and run. Run away from the impending pain you’re about to endure.

“Oh look a useless little womp rat” you hear a woman’s vice say the 9th sister is standing by the entrance of the torture room. With a smug look on her face. Every so often she watches the chair go to work on you. She loved to hear you scream the pig was still angry about you making her look weak in front of her peers. “you look like crap ” she laughs “won’t be long soon you’ll be a lifeless meat bag. We’ll have to scrape you off the back of the chair like a bug cooked onto a light bulb.” You left your head up and stare her in the face.

“oh please I welcome the day” you smile wide “anything is better then having to look at your disgusting self. Her hand balls into a fist as she bares her teeth at you. “oh I’m sorry miss monster face did I make you mad? The heat is practically radiating off of her. “What are you going to do torture me?” your eyes look to Cal “get in line bitch!” the last thing you remember is a blurry black object smashing into your face.

Reluctantly your heavy eyelids peel open

"Ow" your hand rubes your eye where the blow had been dealt. Your pupils start to scan the dark room focusing in on a figure across the way. They appear to be stretched out along the bench you push yourself up into a sitting position and slip your feet off the bed and onto the floor. Walking light on your tiptoes you creep your way over to the person. Even through The dark you can still see the color of his ginger hair.

_**Cal? of course who else would it be**_ you stare down at the him eyes fixing on the scar running along the right side of his face and onto his neck. The angry red color stands out so clear against his pale white skin.

often you found yourself staring at it wondering what had happened to him. Slightly you bend over placing one knee on the bench and stretching out your hand you hesitate for a second hovering it just an inch away from his skin. Then your fingertips lightly run along the damaged skin starting at his face slipping onto his neck.

 _ **It doesn’t feel to deep either it wasn’t a big injury or it happened when he was very young.**_ your gaze moves away from it to look at the one on his nose. Expecting a sleeping face you are slightly startled when you notice his lazy eyes looking up at you.

Quickly you pull your hand from his skin but he catches you by the wrist keeping you from pulling it away. Both of you are silent for a time. He looks up with a blank expression instead of the angry one you had expected him to be wearing the moment you realized his eyes were open.

“Why are you touching me?” he whispers

“why are you sleeping in my cell?” You quickly bite back

“you were knocked out”

“so?" you give him a blank look

“you’ve been asleep for 2 days” he says

“oh yeah?" You giggle "she got me good didn't she?" The Beast is lucky you had cuffs on. That interaction would have gone much differently if your hands hadn't been bound

"that doesn’t explain why you’re sleeping here" You say sarcastically “Don’t tell me you were worried” he doesn’t reply just looks at you with an stunned expression. Like what you just jokingly said was indeed fact. your eyebrows knit together. One minute he’s acting menacing and the next he’s gazing at you with what looks like concerned eyes. Weird does this possessive violent man have a gentle side to him? 

*Surely not*

“So why are you touching me?” He repeats again you chew on your bottom lip and scoff 

“don’t flatter yourself I was just curious” his eyebrows rise as he shoots you a skeptical look

“you’re curious about me?” he asks.

“Yes” you sigh stretching your fingers back out touching his scar “how did you get it?” he narrows his eyes 

“I'll answer your question if you answer my question” you think about his proposal for a quick second then nod your head “you are to young to have been a Jedi” he says sounding like he’s talking to himself “were you a Padawan?”

"nope" you tell him

he flexes his eyebrows

“then who showed you how to use the force? He asks sounding confused

* * *

A storm of stones quickly shoot at your tiny frame

“father stop” you cry body littered with bumps and bruises

“I told you if you want it to stop then you must stop them yourself” he calmly says

“ow” you sob as another hits you in the head “stop” then in your shoulder you squeeze your fists tight “stop!” then in the leg “STOP!” you angrily glare at him everything feels like it’s in slow motion as you stare down a large stone headed right for your face. “I SAID STOP!” a strong force flies forward like a powerful Shockwave sending the stones soaring far into the trees and pushing your father back a few feet.

“l-I did it!” you yell rubbing the tears from your eyes with the sleeve of your robe

“you still have a long why to go child” he says in a cold voice. Then he walks over to you and looks down “but yes” he says his tone now soft “you did it.” He didn’t say it but you could tell that he was pleased.

* * *

Your mind comes back to the present you peer down at Cal giving him a nice try face.

“Nope it’s your turn” His expression gets dark as he breaks eye contact with you

“Clone troopers turned on my master and I when I was 12”

“scars from blaster fire” you whisper running your tips down it again you feel his body shutter under your touch. “What happened to your master?” the miserable look on his face has already given you your answer. He sits up then gently pulls your hand from his neck and let’s go of your wrist.

“He didn’t make it” Your insides twist as you move back sitting yourself on the bench next to him. His gaze stays forward staring at nothing but you still see it that clouded over look in his eyes you new it well you have seen it many times in your own reflection. Pain, loss, regret, remorse, shame you sympathetically place your hand on top of his.

No matter how much you hated him you will always have empathy for others who have lost as you have lost.

After a few seconds pass you move your hand off of his but he abruptly he garbs it out of the air wrapping his fingers around the sides pulling it back down. Your body momentarily stiffens half expecting pain for being so bold. But no pain comes your body relaxes.

Neither one of you spoke you didn’t have to your actions of silent condolences said more than words ever could.


End file.
